Cute kuroshitsuji yaoi
by MenaeCherry02
Summary: A confused Ciel has been craving Sebastian's attention lately, he's always on his mind. Ciel begins to wonder...is he in love? A kawaii yaoi story created by me, has CielxSebastian so don't read if you're against.


Cutest yaoi fanfic EVAH!  
Author's note: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or the characters. If I did, Ciel would admit his love for Sebastian by the end of season 2. This is the softest, cutest, and MOST KAWAII FANDIC EVAAAHHH! Onward!

It was a usually normal morning in the Phantomhive household, Finny tending the garden, Bardroy exploding the kitchen, Meirin sweeping the floor. She was always in a hurry, that was probably the reason she would always ruin the china and sets. Never mind that, the reason was, she couldn't wait to read her yaoi in her free time, which made Ciel wonder. He had no idea what yaoi was, and every time he would ask her about it, she'd make an unattractive giggle or squeal and excuse herself.

The master was still asleep, or at least acting like it. Lately, Ciel has been craving Sebastian's attention, so he figured if he'd acted asleep he would stay longer. The thought of this made him blush, so he buried his face in one of his pillows to hide emotion. He knew he could just order Sebastian to stay, but Ciel didn't want him to suspect anything. He didn't know why he wanted Sebastian's company more than usual, or why he suddenly felt so warm whenever around him. He had never experienced this feeling before. He was a bit worried.

A few minutes went by and Sebastian soon left the room, he figured Bocchan wouldn't wake for a while. Disappointed, he sat up. His bed was a mess, tossed pillows and blankets, and the sheets underneath were hung over the sides of the bed and on the floor. The candle light was still burning on the night stand by his bed, Sebastian must have forgotten to put it out before he left. So Ciel took care of the task himself. He didn't want this manor to burn down like the original. He stood up to the large window, which had a fantastic view of the garden in back. He saw Sebastian picking Master's favorite white roses for the tables center piece. He got a glimpse of Ciel looking through the window, which made Ciel flip to the other side of the wall to hide._ "He saw me..."_ he thought to himself. Soon, thoughts raced through his mind about Sebastian, _his perfect pale skin, ruby red eyes, tall and slim body, soft and shiny hair_. He tried to quickly dismiss these thoughts. His face began to feel hot. His heart leaped into his throat. Ciel couldn't fully get rid of these thoughts. They made him shiver, but he felt fairly warm. He had never felt this way about Elisabeth, then again he didn't really love her._ "Love,"_ the word bounced in his mind like a ball in a small room,_ "is that what I'm feeling?"_ He was soon reminded of all of those years spent with Sebastian, how he would treat him so gently and fragile. How he would confort him when feeling low. How he would cover Ciel in blankets when cold. Then the conclusion came to his mind, _"I think I'm in love with Sebastian."_

To clear his mind of any more unnecessary thoughts, Ciel took a walk in the endless hallway, yet he couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. "Dang it, Sebastian!" He clenched his fists in frustration.  
"Yes, my lord?" Ciel blushed and turned around to see Sebastian standing tall before him. His eyes staring into his. Ciel tried to look serious. "Nothing, I just was thinking too hard, that's all." "And that was somehow my fault?" He devilishly grinned as he saw Ciel struggle for words. "Would you like me to change you into your day clothes?" _'Ah...Sebastian don't look at me that way...'_ he thought to himself. He turned away from the butler. _'What if I can't stop thinking about Sebastian? What if I accidentally say something out loud? What if Sebastian loves me too? He does always seem like he's into his work more than he should be.'_

"Sebastian..." Ciel accidentally slipped and started to daydream. It almost made him want to smile. He began to loose balance and started to sway back and forth. Ciel was then held gently by Sebastian, trying to keep him up. Ciel felt that he was on fire, his whole body blushed and caressed in Sebastian's arms. Suddenly he couldn't feel his legs, more like all of his body. Ciel tried not to look into Sebastian's eyes as his hummingbird heartbeat sped faster and faster. He felt a butterfly was brushing its wings against the inside of his body. Finally, Ciel pushed away. "I can stand on my own." He started to walk again._ 'Wow, that felt almost...good? What's happening to me? Why did I suddenly like Sebastian? I better stop, I am engaged to Elisabeth after all. What if she finds out I might be in love with Sebastian?'_ Thoughts like this were spinning around his mind fast, like a freight train on endless loop. Being around him makes Ciel feel confused, warm, and absolutely out of his mind. Maybe he was in love. _'But me? Ciel Phantomhive age 12 in love? And if so, with a man?'_ He knew it wasn't right, to be in love with an older man, but he couldn't help what he was feeling. Like in movies, even magic can't change true love.

The day dragged on, Ciel, now in his day clothes, still thinking about what to do with Sebastian. He was curious to find out how Sebastian felt about him. Was it the same? Did they share the same feelings for each other? Or did he think the same way others did, just another little brat? Frustrated, he put his head down on his desk. _'Stop it, Ciel. He's just another one of your servants. Or is he more than that?'_ "No!" He pounded on the surface of his desk. "He dosn't do this because he loves me! He does this because he's my butler! He's supposed to!" Fearing that Sebastian was on the other side of the door, Ciel stopped. He felt good letting that out, but what if Sebastian had heard? What if he was standing outside with his afternoon cake, about to turn the door knob then paused at the sound of him yelling. He figured he needed another walk in the hallway. He got up and turned the golden door knob. Sebastian was not there. _'Good, he didn't hear me.'_ Ciel started down the hallway but ran into Meirin, mumbling to herself about another yaoi story she's been reading. "O-oh! Young master! Im so sorry!" She stumbled.

"What were you rambling about to yourself again?" Ciel questioned. Meirin stopped. She didn't want to tell him about yaoi for she'd fear he'd judge her. She also didn't want him to know it was ok to be yaoi, she wouldn't want him to take Sebastian away from her. Too late. "Uh, well, just something I'm reading! Nothing really!" She waved her hands side to side like she didn't want Ciel to see something, which was the novel in her apron pocket. He believed her, she hadn't given him any reason not to, in his opinion.

"Very well. Have you seen Sebastian?" He wondered, looking very seriously at Meirin, as if that was a very important question. She put her finger up to her lip, thinking to where he might be. Meirin also tried not to get sucked into thoughts about Sebastian. Their feelings were about the same, except Ciel is more confused and flustered, denying the fact he is in love. "He might be in the record room. Thats where I saw him last." Meirin was still staring into space, thinking. "Alright. Thank you, Meirin." Ciel started to continue walking down the hallway. "But then again he might be in- oh?" Meirin suddenly noticed she was alone.

_'Why am I walking to my problem? I should be trying to stay away from Sebastian. Why am I doing this? Damn, I can't help it.'_ Ciel began to grow tired of not knowing his own feelings. Perhaps he was going to Sebastian to clear and set straight his thoughts. Or that he actually knew how he felt and he wanted to face Sebastian. As he walked on, he eventually met his destination at the record room. He stopped at the door. It was wide open. Record books spread across the walls in great cabinets, and two recliners sat in front of a desk topped with piles of papers and behind it was Sebastian. He was too focused in his work to look up at Ciel, who was in the doorway. He dabbed the tip of his pen with ink and continued to write. Ciel waited for a while but then stepped away.

"Did you need something, my lord?" He looks up and Ciel freezes. What was he going to say? Why did he come down to Sebastian?

"Oh, it was nothing..." _'It's not nothing. Tell him, Ciel!'_ Sebastian got up to walk to Ciel.

"Bocchan, you're not acting yourself today. Do you feel ill?" Ciel didn't want to tell him, but he had to. It was the only way for him to cure these thoughts. "No, I'm fine." Sebastian kneels down to be about Ciel's hight. He puts his hand on his shoulder. He knew he wasn't fine. He knows him too well. "Bocchan..." the temperature in Ciel's body increased twenty percent. He couldn't help but blush. He didn't want to show emotion but he couldn't help it. Ciel couldn't hold his serious act any longer. His face began to look helpless and stuttering he whispered, "Sebastian..." he tilted his head. "I order you..." he was now shaking, finally and unconsciously, Ciel said,

"...k...kiss me."

Shocked, Sebastian stood up. That curtainly wasn't what he thought he was going to say or order. His mouth dropped hardly. "Bocchan-" he was interrupted by Ciel. He looked up quickly and said sharply. "Do I need to repeat my order? Kiss me now, Sebastian!" Sebastian smirked and gave another devilish grin. He stood up. "Yes, my lord." He adjusted his glove with his front teeth. Sebastian leaned in very close to his master. Ciel felt his warm breath on his ear. His shaking was now very noticeable. Sebastian's arms wrapped tightly around Ciel's thin waist, leaving Ciel scared to move. He brushed his neck a little. Sebastian thought that this might be a bit much for poor Ciel, he could tell by how fast his little heart was beating, but that didn't hold him back. His hands moved to Sebastian's chest, and hopelessly clung there. He moved Ciel facing upward by his chin. His wide, innocent eyes stared into Sebastian's. He quickly shut his eyes and soon found his lips pressed against his.

_'Am I dreaming? Is this really happening? I'm kissing Sebastian?'_

It all sounded too intense for little Ciel to comprehend. He felt limp, as if he moved, the ground below was going to crumble under their feet. This emotion was too much for a little boy, kissing for one thing, but kissing Sebastian! He hadn't even kissed Lady Elisabeth yet! Or anyone really.  
Sebastian, on the other hand, had no problem with kissing his master. He had liked him for a while, but it wasn't exactly "love". It was more like a strong "father and son" relationship, but a little stronger. You don't see a father and his son kissing on the street do you? But with Ciel giving orders like that, was so sudden. It actually caught Sebastian off guard. A demon, off guard? Well done, Young Phantomhive. You'd have to be pretty irresistible to do something extravagant like that. But who could blame Sebastian? That really came out of nowhere. To serve one day, and to love the other, that's a step. Sebastian finally stepped away, Ciel still clung to him. He felt safer that way. If the ground really did crumble, if the apocalyptic end started right now, he wouldn't care. Sebastian would sure take care of him, and to make sure of that, Ciel played the roll of "static cling" and hung onto him. "Well done, Ciel," Sebastian smirked. He never had called him by his real name before. This struck Ciel as a surprise. He looked up at him. Sebastian finished with, "you have finally figured out yaoi."

Weeeeelll? My first fanfic! And I'm glad it's yaoi! Its a bit short for my writing...and I apologize for how weird this looks, I uploaded it from my phone.  
Ciel: Must I always be paired with Sebastian?  
Me: Ehhh? You're complaining? Well, I like AloisxCiel better, but I couldn't come up with a creative story like that. So yeah! Sia!  
~Alice-sai


End file.
